


Dark dreams are made of this

by AndySkull



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySkull/pseuds/AndySkull





	

“Wine?“ Irene asked, handing him a glass.

  
Everything was calm, the night had fallen and there was no sound in the house. She was sitting in front of him, sipping her wine while reading a book. The calm was bothering him, he felt something was missing.

  
"Where’s the boy?” He asked

“What boy?”

“The son, Irene” She closed her book and look at him in silence.

“Where is Nero?” He insisted

“I don’t understand the question” Said Irene

“The kid, Nero, where is he?”

“Sherlock” Irene said slowly “Nero is dead” Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat.

“What do you mean woman? He’s not dead” He felt very unconfortable with the conversation.

“He is, dear. He got sick and the fever took him” Her face was very serious. He remembered the sickness, the fever, but Nero had recovered. He was not dead, he was certain about it.

“You’re talking nonsense” Sherlock was getting upset.

“It was a year ago, we dont talk about it anymore. He’s gone”

“No, he can’t” Sherlock began to doubt himself, was this true? This was really happening? He started to panicking and his heart began to race. Nero couldn’t be dead. No way.

“ ** _Where_** is Nero?” He asked agressively. 

“He is dead”

“ **No, he is not**!” Irene said nothing. His heart was beating fast. He felt everything was getting darker and darker. The walls were tumbling down and everything was spinning. He felt his strenghts were abandoning him, desperation growing.

“Where is Nero!?” He shout “Where is my **son**!?”

He woke up sitting on the bed exalted. His heart was racing. He was sweating, shaking, panting. He was in shock. Hid his face in his hands and tried to calm down.

“Such a dream” Said Irene in a sleepy voice next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not yet” He said, quickly standing up and rushing through the hallway, to the first room at his right. In a small bed, a tiny figure squirms and weeps. Sherlock let the biggest sigh of his life escape his lips. He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed. Sitting at the edge stretched his hand and touched the little boy.

“Wake up Nero” He said tenderly “It’s just a nightmare”


End file.
